Harry, I love you
by girsawasquirrel
Summary: Read author's note inside. Warnings: rape, torture, cutting, life-changing experiences.  PLEASE don't read if you don't like any of those things above.


**A/N: So this is kinda a sequel too my story 'The Wedding'. This happens later on in the book/movie when the snatchers catch them in the forest and take them too Malfoy Mansion. I'm going to alter it a little, but that's how it'll all fit. This story is going to be rated heavy M-possibly R. All mistakes are mine! **

Harry was on his knees in front of Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Bellatrix pulled his head, back and they were trying to get a good look at his face, but with the spell Hermoine put on him, they could not tell. Which he was very thankful for. He looked over to Ron with his good eye. The other boy was struggling to hard to get out of his captors grasp and save his boyfriend. All too soon, the spell started wearing off. Bellatrix did her cackle and started dancing around Harry on the floor.

"No! Leave him alone." Ron yelled, struggling harder. Lucius, looked between the two boys whose eyes were still locked, he smirked.

"Bella, my dear sister-n-law. Will you escort down with the others? The rest of you leave. I want to have a little fun with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." He said, pointing everyone out of the room. He grabbed Draco's wand and waved it at Ron, saying a silent spell. The redhead was suddenly bound to a pillar behind him. His arms were tied together at the wrist. Lucius had Harry by the hair, pulling, making the boy look up.

"Who would have thought Harry Potter was gay with his best friend." He sneered and threw the boy to the ground. There was enough force when Harry put his hands out to catch himself he heard a break. He cried out in pain, cradling his wrist to his chest.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, struggling against the invisible binds.

"Tell me, Weasley, does dear mummy know that you're gay?" Lucius asked looking over at the bound redhead.

"Fuck off, you bloody wanker!" Ron yelled, spitting towards the elder Malfoy. Lucius growled and pointed the wand at Harry. He slowly started moving it in an upward motion and soon Harry was screaming bloody murder, back arched in pain. Ron watched in horror, as Harry's arm was being sliced open by an invisible force.

"No! Harry!" Ron yelled trying to get out of the restraint. After what felt like eternity, the burning sensation stopped in Harry's arm and his back hit the floor. He was breathing hard with his eyes closed.

"What do you want Lucius?" He asked threw clenched teeth, slowly opening his eyes.

"I'm going to break you, Potter" The elder blonde-haired man smirked. He flicked his wrist and there was a sound of breaking bones as Harry screamed once again, thrashing back and forth. There was only so much pain he could take. Lucius smiled looking down at the arm. Sliced and broken, blooding pouring out.

"Leave him alone you bloody old git." Ron yelled, trying to get free. Lucius pointed the wand at Harry again. Once more, the boy started screaming in pain, as his arm was, once again, being sliced open.

"Don't you see Weasley? The more you fight the more he gets hurt!" He smirked and laughed.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." Ron said looking worriedly to his boyfriend.

"You're not yet, Weasley. But you will be." With another wave of the wand, Lucius' clothes were banished. Harry whimpered and tried to scoot his way to Ron, but with the pain, his arm he could barely move.

Lucius straddled the boy in his nakedness. He grabbed the broken and cut arm, squeezing tightly. He smirked sadistically as he dug a finger in the open gash. Harry screamed once more, tears freely falling down his cheeks, but after a few minutes, he passed out from pain.

"Watch, Ronald, as I break your precious boyfriend in more ways then one."

"No! No! Take me, instead! Please!" Ron yelled, finally letting tears fall, as he couldn't stop the older man as he waved the wand and Harry's clothes disappeared. He couldn't stop him as he pushed into Harry, the younger boy unprepared. He couldn't help when Harry was once again screaming in pain.

"Stop! Please stop!" Harry screamed threw tears. He was trying to push Lucius away with his good hand, but the older man dug his finger back into the open arm. Harry's screams got louder and the tears increased as he started thrashing around. Before his torture was over Harry's arm was sliced to the armpit and he had three new cuts on his stomach, ribs, and chest. After he had his fun Lucius let Ron go. Keeping the wand on them, he let the redhead help dress his boyfriend before he guided them towards the stairs. Halfway down he pushed Harry, who feel down the stairs. Ron raced after him and found his boyfriend holding his arm again, more tears falling. Hermoine was trying to help him threw the gate but a cutting spell towards her hands stopped that.

"Get in there, Potter!" Lucius said opening the gate and pushing the two boys in. Ron caught Harry before the other boy fell once again.

"Get this shirt off!" Harry screamed as the fabric sunk into his wounds. Hermoine gasped as Ron slid the shirt over Harry's head. She lightly touched the arm with the open gash.

"Don't 'Mione!" Ron said quickly, smacking her hand away.

"Where's the piece of mirror? Get it out of my shoe!" Harry said trying to sit up, only to get pushed back down.

Ron found it and held it up for Harry. The latter sighed as he saw Dumbledore's eyes.

"Please, help us." He said desperately to the eyes. A few moments later Dobby popped in.

"You can apparate?" Hermoine whispered happily. "You need to get Harry out of here."

"No, Dobby, please take them first." Said boy said pointing to the group of three that had been there longer. Dobby shook his head and grabbed all of their hands apparating from the room, to the place Ron told him. It was ten minutes before he was back.

"We need the sword." Harry said his voice raspy.

"We can keep an eye on them. If they move the sword we will know." Hermoine said, picking a piece of hair from Harry jacket.

"Dobby, get us out of here." Ron said holding Harry's head in his lap trying to keep him awake. "Stay awake until we get too Bill's, baby. Please hold on." Ron said starting to panic as Harry's eyes started closing.

When Harry woke, he was on a bed that much he could tell. His arm, bum, and lower back were on fire. He blinkered his eyes open and looked around. Well, as well as he could without his glasses. He sat himself up with his good arm gasping slightly at the pain. He searched for his glasses on the bedside table and quickly found them. Putting them on, he looked around and saw Ron sleeping in a chair next to his bed. He smiled ay his boyfriend.

"Ron?" He asked quietly. It was apparently enough to wake his lover.

"Harry! You're awake!" Ron smiled kissing Harry repeatedly.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost four days."

Harry thought back to what happened. "Ron, I'm so sorry." He said tears coming to his eyes.

"Why are you sorry? I wasn't there to protect you!" Ron said pulling Harry into his arms.

"Ouch" Harry said quietly as Ron's arms wrapped around his lower back. He looked down at his arm, which was bandaged all the way up.

"It was too deep to heal." Ron explained.

"'Arry! You 're awak!" Fluer smiled coming into the room. "'Ow're you fee'ing?" She asked.

"In a little pain. But I'm fine." He smiled too her.

"Com' down'tairs and geet som'ting too eat!" She smiled.

"Okay. We'll be down in a minute." Ron said shutting the door behind her.

"I know we haven't said it yet, but, I love you, Ron." Harry said quietly.

"Harry, I love you too." Ron smiled, giving his boyfriend a gentle kiss before walking down the stairs for lunch.

**A/n: I feel the ending was a little rushed, but I still like it. Did you like it? Reviews are love.**


End file.
